Drunken Love
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: One drunken Akane, her apartment, and a frozen stiff Kougami. Yep, Kougami was going to kill Kagari for this.


**Complicated**

Kougami was frozen stiff and unable to move due to a very drunk Akane right on top of him in **her** bed. _How did I get into this? More importantly, how do I get her off of me?!_ He thought trying to push the now sleeping Inspector off of him. There was no one around to help him, the two were in her apartment with the lights off. Kougami couldn't see a thing. He craned his head to the right to see if there was anything to get him out of this predicament. Until the person on top of him shifted a little causing him to be completely immobilized. _Now that I think about it she does looks cute and a little helpless...Wait a minute did I just call her cute?! __Oh man and her curves... Snap out of it! She's drunk and at my mercy.. Damn I'll kill Kagari for this! As soon as I get my hands over his neck..._

* * *

It was the new years eve, and no illegal Psycho passes or new born latent criminals running around, not today at least. It was like the world had given the busy group a break for once. Unforgettably, that meant for the group...

"PARTY TIME!" shouted Kagari as he and Shion passed out drinks to everyone in the room who happened to be the whole team yes including Ginoza, who was not a very good drinker and passed on the first cup. Tomomi laughed at that while Kagari and Yayoi, who was never to the type to drink but did after Kagari teased her and the two eventually ended up dancing to a funky tune that Shion put on. Akane had been forcing Kougami to try the drink for the past few minutes till Kougami took it for her hands and drank it all. "You shouldn't be drinking, Inspector."

"Aw come on! It's a party!~ Loosen up a bit." she poked his cheek.

"Akane how much did you drink?" Concern and a smudge of protectiveness was in his voice, and that didn't go unnoticed by a half sober Kagari who patted him on the back. "If you're that worried about the cutie, take her home!~"

Kougami's scowl formed on his face, but did as the short spiky light brown haired Enforcer suggested.

* * *

"Kougami..." He shivered at her voice and her chest pushing against his.

"Oi. Are you going to get off of me or not?"

"No." She proceeded to taking off her jacket then she undid the first three buttons of her blouse. Immediately, Kougami held her wrists. "W-What are you going?!"

"It's hoootttt!" Akane whined as he sighed. Then she stared at the frustrated man under her. "Kougamiiii.."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Wha-" Kougami was quickly and effortless silenced by the drunk Akane lips crashing down on his. She pulled back with a dazed look on her face. "You're warm...Let me sleep on you."

Kougami simply groaned as she snuggled up against his chest. _Yep he was going to kill Kagari no doubt about it._

* * *

The next morning Akane awoke to the smell of coffee and takiyaki? "Hm..."

She looked around then mumbled. "How'd I get back here?"

"You're awake. It's about time." She turned around to the familiar man who was almost naked, wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist. "Kougami-san!"

A blush formed on her face rather quickly as she stammered, "Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I had spilled coffee over my shirt and I needed a shower."

"Anyway's please put some clothes on!"

"Aw you're not enjoying the view?"

"Kougami-san!"

He chuckled before going back to the bathroom. "Whatever you say, there's takiyaki in the mircowave."

"Eh? How'd you know I liked takiyaki?"

"Remember? Your parents?"

"Ah never mind!" Then she heard the doorbell ring. "Hm I wonder who that is..."

When she opened the door she was facing a grinning Kagari. "Oh it's you...Wait how'd you know where I lived?!"

"Easy, I asked your friends!~ Now where's our little tiger?"

"Huh?"

"Kougami."

"Oh he's in the bathroom."

"Sweetie do you even look at yourself in the mirror in the morning?"Kagari pointed at her as she looked down. Three of the buttons of her blouse had already been undone and her hair was messy as a haystack. She instantly slammed the door in Kagari who pouted.

"Akane-chan!~ You're so mean!"

Akane then shouted, "Kougami-san!"

The said person exited her bathroom fully clothed. "What?"

"What the hell happened last night?!"

"I'll tell you later, who was that just now?"

"You make sound like we're living together. That was Kagari...Kougami-san are you okay?"

"Ohh. The stupid bastard came to dig his own grave." Kougami chuckled rather harshly as he went past Akane ready to strangle the poor thing, who felt this evil vibe off of Kougami and ran like his life depended on it.

Akane frowned then shrugged it off, closing her door. "Takiyaki!~ Takiyaki!~"

* * *

**A little one-shot I put up together. You'll see more from me later.**


End file.
